


Hearts Washed in Misery (L-1)

by NeuroticCupcake, StarSingingAuthor



Series: I Just Want to See the Light [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Kinda torture, Memory Loss, Mentions of experiments, Original au, Trust Issues, Wing AU, but the trip there is hella angst, forced human experimentation, gonna eventually be happy, idk man this is just what is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticCupcake/pseuds/NeuroticCupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: People make mistakes, Logan's was much more grievous though. He believed their lies and as a result did some horrible things to people who did not deserve it. He thought it was okay, he thought they agreed. Until he met the one who showed him the truth of their lies.
Series: I Just Want to See the Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hearts Washed in Misery (L-1)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a project my best friend and I decided to work on. This is Sanders Sides thrown into my own universe. It is one I built many years ago, and after we did a couple drawings we decided to make a collab effort to throw the sides into this. As such be prepared because there is a lot of angst here. Also due to how we work, don't expect these to be in order. Things will be explained but it might take a while to get there.
> 
> As such, there is blood and injury in this chapter.

Logan stared at the hallway before them in shock, he had gotten it all wrong. Because of his mistake, Virgil was going to be killed or worse. He stepped in front of the smaller man, trying in vain to protect him from the scientists and guards in front of them.

“Logan, you were one of our best scientists. You didn’t care about any of the subjects. Now look at you, trying to help one escape. Don’t you realize they will never escape, that you’ll never escape?” The voice came from behind the guards, who stepped aside to reveal a short older man, the one who ran the entire facility and operation. Logan heard a hiss behind him and quickly turned around to reach out to Virgil who was being forcefully pulled away.

“No! Let him go!” Logan called, trying to go after him when he was grabbed and restrained. His struggling only got stronger when he heard the defeated cry from the other man as he was lead down the hallway.

“Well, it is clear you are no longer fit to work on this project anymore. But, you can’t be let go. There is too much that you know. What to do?” The leader grinned, getting a kick out of the sadistic situation. “Hmm, let’s see how you fair against your research.” Logan’s eyes widened in fear, they meant to kill him with that. “Maybe, if you’re lucky, you’ll survive.” The leader chuckled as he waved for the guards to take Logan away and prepare him for the tests.

He struggled the entire time, fighting against the hands that pulled him down the hall and towards the quarters for the subjects. As they walked down the hall he could hear some sounds, heartbroken and in pain, coming from the quarters. Although they were less quarters and more cells. The man tried to fight off the people grabbing his clothes and pulling them off to replace them with the plain grey of a subject. Of course they wouldn’t let him have his clothes. With them went his tie, cell phone, and any other things that could aid him in any possible escape.

Logan was restrained, tied to the metal table that had long since stopped being cold. It disgusted him how much dried blood and various fluids layered his body and the table below him. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been there, if it had just been hours or days. His entire body hurt where they were doing the procedures and his throat was raw from screaming. The thought came to him that he never expected to be so loud, he normally wasn’t. The ache in his back had become a dull throbbing as he pulled weakly against the restraints. He knew what they had done to him, why he was restrained on his stomach. 

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” Logan was startled by the voice, apparently he had lost consciousness. The voice was one he recognized, that of the scientist that had worked under him and voiced disdain at having to work under him. “This was a turn I never anticipated before. I never expected to find my boss on this table.” They laid a hand on Logan’s bare back, causing him to hoarsely cry out in pain. “See, this is what happens with you grow a heart, tin man. You couldn’t protect him and you couldn’t protect yourself. You know, I’m surprised you’ve survived this long. It has been a week since we threw you in here, and the tests on you have been accelerated.” The voice moved away for a moment, picking something up at the side of the room before stepping back.

“We never expected you to be compatible in such a strong way. You are turning out to be one of our best subjects. How unfortunate for you. Death would have been kinder.” Logan cried out once more as a needle was pressed into his back, injecting a viscous fluid into his back near his shoulder blades. He knew where they were in the timeline. If it had been only a week that meant they were moving so much faster than they had with any other subject before. It was months usually before they got to this point. That sparked fear in the man as a burning sensation started in his back and became overwhelming not too long later.

Logan had lost and regained consciousness so many times it was hard to keep track of. He wasn’t sure where he was, or if he was even alive anymore. He felt like he was floating, pain surging through his back like shocks. He groaned and shifted, finding he was actually free for once. Maybe he was dead, but was there pain in the afterlife? It would serve him right after what he did. Logan pushed himself up slightly, groaning as he did so and almost cried out when something on his back moved causing pain to flare through his shoulders.

“I thought death would be more peaceful.” He put a hand to his head as he muttered. He was confused about where he was, but that information would be filled in when he actually looked at his surroundings. At the moment he just wanted the world to stop feeling like he was tilted on his side. “I guess this is the price I’m paying for the deeds I have done.” His voice was soft when he spoke.

He was startled slightly from his thoughts when he heard a chuckle followed by a voice. “Death, you’re just wishfully thinking, buddy.” Logan pulled his hand away from his head and saw that he wasn’t alone. In the cell with him was Virgil, the same that he had tried to assist in an escape but failed.

“Virgil?” He questioned as he pushed himself up and winced at the pain in his back. He noticed a pressure on his shoulders and looked, seeing the ripped fabric stopping his motions. Logan looked over his shoulder and couldn’t stop the surprised gasp that escaped when he saw the large feathered wings behind him. “No, this takes months. That can’t be right. We never managed to get progress this quickly without the subject dying. Or that is what they told me.” His speech was getting quicker, as was his breathing. “Why can’t I remember how long it has been? It can not have been months, but that is the only way.”

Logan was trying to calm himself when he was again startled by Virgil, this time standing over him with a glare. “Look around, Employee of the Year. Why the fuck do you think you can’t remember?” He flinched at the anger behind the words, the truth behind it. He caused that, he caused the memory loss.

“I’m sorry. I can never make up for what I’ve done.” Logan muttered, holding his head between his hands. “You’re Virgil Sanders, born December 19th and 27 years old. It’s not much but it is what I remember from the files.” His words were spoken quickly as he tried to take in breath. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The man curled in on himself, the wings painfully moving to wrap around him but only actually getting halfway around him before they wouldn’t move any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric the title is from is Before the Lobotomy by Green Day


End file.
